


Tormented Thoughts

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where do the devil's’ dreams end and your nightmares begin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormented Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> If you expect more from me, you are sadly mistaken.

****

“Where do the devil's’ dreams end and your nightmares begin?”

Tibalt didn’t know if Ashiok was truly there, if it was some strange mind-magic, or if the whispers of the devils’ magic had worked again and he had gone mad.

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully, feeling–or maybe imagining–the feel of Ashiok’s long nails running across his cheek, “Been a long time since I dreamed of anythin’ worth remembering.” A small, amused noise from the Dream Weaver, and Tibalt could see–or maybe imagine–their pale, half-face beside him, “Or are they one and the same?”

“Now there’s a novel idea.” Tibalt chuckled to himself, looking out into the night, “That certainly sounds right. Well, sounds right most of the time.”

“Oh?”

“I doubt the devils of Innistrad would dream night after night about how beautiful you are.”

Their nails trailed along his jaw and down his neck until his loosened shirt collar stopped their descent, and simply rested there.

“Flatterer.”


End file.
